Crecimiento
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Lisa decide poner en marcha un proyecto, una fórmula para crecer y tener suerte con su hermano Lincoln. Clasificación "T" y Loudcest.


**Crecimiento:** **Aquí he vuelto y con otro Loudcest, esta vez será otra de mis "Pruebas de Fuego", cuya pareja va a involucrar a Lincoln con Lisa, ésta me ha costado bastante prepararla y tuve que pensar bastante por el desarrollo de la misma, ya que es bastante complicado hacer uno así debido a la diferencia de edad, así que les traigo este "prototipo" y sí a los fans les gusta, dependiendo de sus críticas y opiniones, mejoraré las mismas y de ahí lanzaré para el Futuro nuevos fics de está y más parejas más dentro del Loudcest.**

 **Otro asunto es que con los demás fics que haré, ya que aún me queda el de Lincoln-Lori y con las gemelas, éste último va a esperar un poco más, tal vez para el año que viene, porque lo haré en formato de historia con capítulos, sin olvidarme también un proyecto que tengo, mejor dicho dos, el primero es un Luna-Lincoln llamado "Te amo" y el otro es una secuela dedicada para Transgresor3003, quien me dio permiso para hacerla y que viene de su fic llamado "La última de su especie". Pero aún no tengo la trama ni la fecha definida, así que quedará en confirmación, tal vez hacia el Jueves de la semana que viene les informaré a todos al respecto.**

 **Por otro lado, como último punto, anuncio que el "Episodio G: Asesinos", la secuela de "Sangre de Hermanos" entra en su fase central, ya dentro de poco anunciaré el final de dicha historia y las batallas contra las Unloud están por empezar. También anuncio que haré una futura historia de THL con Jojo´s, desde el Cuarto Arco: DIU.**

 **Así que, como siempre digo, primero la sinopsis: Lisa crea una fórmula que le permite crecer su cuerpo a la edad de sus hermanas mayores, con el único objetivo suyo: Lincoln, ¿funcionará?.**

 **Como siempre digo, ya en el segundo punto; no soy dueño de The Loud House, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon. Mi objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

\- Bien, solo un poco más, eso es, tú puedes, Lisa, tú puedes, vamos, cumple tu deseo más profundo. ¿Quieres estar con Lincoln? ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?.- Se preguntaba la pequeña científica de la Familia Loud, la cual llevaba ya dos noches sin dormir debido a un proyecto que estaba haciendo y que tenía de título _"Proyecto Ponce de León*"_ , el cual daría un gran cambio a la Ciencia y en especial para las personas desesperadas por conservar su belleza, sin olvidar a cierta pequeña modelo rubia que nunca iba a permitir que el Tiempo le quitara su Imperio.

Había estado trabajando en aquel proyecto por mucho tiempo, desde la Universidad, en donde daba clases y en la casa, permaneciendo alejada de los suyos, preocupándolos bastante.

Pronto, cayó la tarde y comenzó a llover por toda Royal Woods, podía sentirse la actividad eléctrica, como en las películas y libros de antes sobre monstruos, como los de Frankestain, Drácula, La Momia, entre otros personajes del género terror y traídos, como el primero, por un científico loco.

\- Finalmente...¡finalmente he conseguido la fórmula perfecta, el elixir de la belleza, jajajaja! ¡LO LOGRÉ! Y ahora, Lincoln Loud, prepárate, porque hoy conocerás a una nueva Lisa, pero obvio que después de esto lo voy a mantener en secreto y volveré a ser la hermana fría y sin emociones.- Sentenció ella y se bebió el contenido que tenía en ese tubo de ensayo, para luego caer al piso, sintiendo una punzada de dolor, como si fuera una guadaña que cortaba sus entrañas por dentro.-

Pronto, Lisa extendió sus manos, tratando de aferrarse a algo, lo único que tenía en el piso era la alfombra, se arrastraba bajo un intenso dolor y con ello llegaba un raro metabolismo, una transformación que la empezaba a cambiar físicamente.

* * *

Lincoln se encontraba en su habitación, leyendo sus cómics, tranquilo, sin ningún problema, nadie parecía estar molestando al joven, después de haber terminado su tarea, aprovechó la tarde para concentrarse en sus cosas, así que tenía todo el tiempo del Mundo.

\- _"Resulta raro, pero mis hermanas están todas ocupadas aquí en la casa, en especial Lisa, la cual no ha dejado de trabajar en su laboratorio desde hace dos días y ya me preocupa, pero tiene prohibida la entrada a todos nosotros"_.- Pensó el albino, mientras que estaba concentrado en sus lecturas y sin ser molestado por nadie.

* * *

Por su parte, volviendo a la habitación de Lily y Lisa, la científica se levantó del suelo cuando puso sus manos en el espejo que tenía delante de ella: Se llevó una gran sorpresa, ya que al ver su reflejo, quedó sorprendida, ¿acaso era ella? ¿Qué le había pasado?. Su cuerpo había crecido, tenía la edad de Luan, su pecho estaba desarrollado de forma natural, estaba más alta y con los cabellos castaños más largos.

Estuvo paralizada por un buen rato hasta que finalmente sonrió de forma picaresca, la pequeña científica que estaba enamorada de su hermano iba a entrar en acción, así que tomó un perfume que tenía guardado allí, en su armario y del que jamás había utilizado, se roció con el mismo y salió de su habitación para dirigirse hacia la de Lincoln.

\- _"Espera, detente, Lisa Loud, ¿acaso vas a hacerlo? ¿Acaso vas a besar a tu hermano?"._ \- Se detuvo ella así misma y pensó en su mente los recuerdos del Pasado.-

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Esas preguntas que se hacía por su cabeza: ¿Por qué ella estaba interesada en Lincoln? ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo algún sentimiento raro, de los que ella jamás había tenido debido a su frialdad y falta de interés?. La Ciencia era su único amor, su baluarte, su fortaleza, su bastión, sus premios, sus logros, sus tesis, todo eso formaba parte del Imperio que había forjado, pero aún siendo la "Emperatriz" del mismo, le hacía falta algo para llenar ese pequeño hueco que tenía dentro y era la compañía humana.

Probaba con cada uno de sus compañeros de la escuela pero no había resultado, ni siquiera en los pequeños intelectuales que había visto, todo era un vasto terreno de fracasos, una derrota tras otra.

Pero no todo estaba perdido, ya que no se había enfocado por mucho tiempo en su hermano, en Lincoln, con el cual había sido bastante egoísta y más cuando lo señaló en esa tonta teoría sobre la mala suerte había sido pasarse de la raya. Y esos días habían llegado a su fin cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano no era culpable de lo que le pasaba a Lynn, sino que era culpa de ella misma por no aceptar la derrota.

Sin embargo, viendo al muchacho, el cual había vuelto a su vida normal, pero al verlo tan tranquilo, relajado con sus cómics, salidas con sus amigos, video-juegos y demás, llevó a que ella se interesara en su hermano, ¿qué tenía de especial ese personaje normal?. No lo sabía, pero cada día sentía una sensación rara y cálida, como si estuviera en sus brazos, abrazándolo y besando sus labios.

\- _"¿Por qué siento esta sensación rara al ver a Lincoln?".-_ Se preguntaba Lisa al verse en momentos tan extraños cuando sentía su corazón latir a más no poder, como si estuviera corriendo una maratón.-

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Ahora estaba convencida de que tenía que hacerlo, debía calmar el fuego de sus deseos, la pasión de estar con su hermano, besarlo, abrazarlo, sentir su corazón, pero tenía que aprovechar todo ese tiempo, ya que era solo temporal el efecto de aquella fórmula que había tomado al respecto.

\- _"Estoy a un paso de cometer un importante avance en el campo de los Sentimientos Humanos, pero con mi hermano...¿Acaso seré catalogada como una chiflada?. Pero no me importa a la vez, soy Humana, no un alien".-_ Pensaba Lisa, mientras que caminaba hacia la habitación de Lincoln.

Y en ese momento quedó ante la perilla, la cual abrió y comenzó a ingresar en la habitación.

* * *

Lincoln seguía concentrado en su lectura, no escuchó nada, sin embargo, un chirrido comenzó a molestarle, veía que se iba abriendo hasta que finalmente vio a la persona que estaba en el umbral.

\- ¿Lisa? ¡¿Lisa, eres tú?!.- Preguntó el peli blanco, quien quedó sorprendido de ver el cambio físico de su hermana, la cual se le lanzó encima, las hormonas hacían su trabajo.-

La chica lo miró con una sonrisa picarona, mientras que se lanzaba sobre su hermano como una fiera hambrienta, deseaba todo, ese amor desenfrenado, el deseo, el placer, todo el cariño que sentía lo estaba soltando, como una tormenta que dejaba caer su agua sobre las tierras azotadas por la sequía que afectaba a una localidad, país o pueblo.

\- Jejeje, hoy tú y yo vamos a disfrutar al máximo esto, hermano.- Sonrió ella, mostrando esa sonrisa picarona pero aterradora, la cual heló al joven.

\- Lisa, ¡Lisa, ¿qué haces?! Para...por favor...- Pidió el chico albino, pero en ese momento sintió los labios de su hermana, los cuales se unían con los suyos.-

\- _Shhh, no hables, no digas nada, hermanito, jejeje, vamos, te gusta, te gusta verme con este cuerpo._ Río Lisa por lo bajo y poniendo su dedo índice de la mano derecha sobre sus labios, dejando al chico todo ruborizado.

\- _"¡¿Esta chica es mi hermana?! ¡¿Es Lisa?! Sí...¡Es ella, pero qué le pasó a su cuerpo, está más hermosa, es casi igual a una modelo!. Y me está besando en los labios...se siente raro"_ \- Pensaba Lincoln, mientras que la veía a esa chica, la cual lo tenía inmovilizado y besaba a más no poder.

\- _"El calor de Linky aumenta cada vez más con mi unión con él"_ \- Lisa en aquellos momento no pensaba soltarlo, lo tenía totalmente inmovilizado y él trataba de salir de aquel control pero estaba cercado y atrapado por los pechos de su hermana- Jejeje, vamos, Linc, vamos, no seas gallina, déjate llevar por el deseo y el placer.- Pidió la científica.

\- Lisa, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué?. - Preguntaba Lincoln, quien quería obtener respuestas pero no funcionaba- _"Mierda, qué cuerpo que tiene Lisa, Dios, ¿se habrá tomado una de esas fórmulas para...?"_ \- En ese momento, Lisa hundió más a Lincoln sobre la cama, llegando incluso a quitarle la camisa naranja tan clásica de él, lo que llevó a que el muchacho se sonrojara bastante.

\- Vamos, deja de pensar y disfruta la fiesta, cariño. -Pidió la muchacha, mientras que se quitaba sus lentes y mostraba sus hermosos ojos, los cuales hipnotizaron a su hermano.-

\- Estás...hermosa así, Lisa. -Dio el chico su cumplido-.

\- Jejeje, gracias, Linky. - Le agradeció ella y de continuaron con su "juego" de amor, causando todo un revuelo por la cama que no paraba de moverse al respecto; pero ¿qué importaba?. Nadie los molestaría, hasta que pasara el efecto de la fórmula y Lisa volviera a su edad de antes, ella y su hermanito disfrutarían de los placeres del amor por esa tranquila tarde en Royal Woods.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Nueva historia, nueva pareja, como el Año Nuevo, ¿no creen?.**

 **Estaré a la espera de sus reviews :).**

 *** Ponce de León: ¿Por qué le puse al proyecto de Lisa ese nombre?. Bueno, según las antiguas crónicas españolas y demás fuentes, Ponce de León era un aventurero que partió desde la Isla de Cuba para buscar la famosa "Fuente de la Juventud", la cual decían que estaría entre el Norte de Cuba y lo que sería más tarde conocida como La Florida. No halló, sino que terminó por descubrir dicha Península en EEUU, años más tarde volvió a emprender una misión para encontrarla pero terminó teniendo un encuentro con los indígenas de La Florida, resultando herido por una flecha, regresó a Cuba y allí murió por las heridas sufridas.**

 **Ahí tienen el por qué de ese nombre, jejeje, Lisa obtuvo lo que deseaba y también volví a mencionar el capítulo "No such luck".**

 **Próximo One-Shot:** **Lincoln-Lori. Por ahí lo hago el Viernes que viene.**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas y que tengan un buen fin de semana de mi parte.**


End file.
